Monster Blood for Breakfast!
Monster Blood for Breakfast! is the third book in Goosebumps HorrorLand book series, and the fifth book in the Monster Blood saga. It was published in 2008. The cover shows Matt Daniels trapped inside of a Monster Blood creature, while holding a spoon filled with cereal and milk. Blurb Eat and Run! For an athlete like Matt Daniels, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. It's also the most dangerous. That's because somebody is about to pull a mean prank. The recipe is simple: Just add Monster Blood. Book Your Frights, Travelers! As if Matt's problems weren't big and slimy enough, a surprise invitation will lead to even more trouble. How long can Matt survive inside a terrifying theme park? Not very long if his friends keep disappearing! Plot Matt Daniels and his sister, Livvy, have to deal with their annoying neighbor, Bradley Wormser, every morning. Matt describes Bradley as a pain because Bradley eats everything, and he repeatedly borrows Matt's clothes. Bradley thinks that Matt's clothes will make him look cool like Matt. When Matt and Bradley are walking to school, Bradley shows Matt a rock. Bradley thinks it's a rock from Venus. Matt observes it and finds a tiny typed engraving on the rock. The type reads "MADE IN CHINA". Bradley throws the rock at a stop sign, but it bounces off and hits the windshield of a teacher's car. The teacher turns out to be Mr. Scotto, a former astronaut and Matt's favorite teacher. Bradley blames Matt, and Mr. Scotto believes Bradley. When Matt is in class and taking a test, Bradley starts copying Matt's test. Bradley accidentally whispers, "Don't go so fast." Bradley's whisper was so loud that everybody notices him cheating. Bradley tries to get him out of trouble by saying that Matt was showing him the answers. Both Bradley and Matt get in trouble. Since the boys were "cheating", they both get zeros on their tests. Matt goes home, and he finds Bradley using his computer without his permission. Matt makes Bradley leave, but notices that the computer screen shows two bloodshot eyes, and below them, green gooey text that says "MONSTER BLOOD". A creepy voice keeps repeating the phrase "Enjoy your Monster Blood". Matt can't get the voice to stop. Matt exits the internet browser and tries to turn off his computer, but the screen stays on. Matt's sister comes in and notices what's happening. She tells him to unplug the computer, even though he already has. Matt goes to Bradley's house, only to find him stuffing cupcakes in his mouth. Bradley tells Matt that he bought something that is going to make him more popular then Matt is. The next day, Matt starts a fight with Bradley after he finds out that Bradley stole his science fair idea. Mr. Scotto sees this and sends Matt to the principal's office. The principal almost expels Matt, but Bradley lies and says that they were acting out a scene from a television show. While Matt is going home, Matt gets stopped by two men who tell him that he has something they need. They tell Matt that what he has is very dangerous and that he should give it back to them. Bradley shows up at Matt's house with a plastic egg. The label on it reads "MONSTER BLOOD", and Matt realizes that the Monster Blood was the thing the two men wanted from Matt. Matt steals the egg and keeps it until he can find the two men so he can return it. He also accidentally spills some of the Monster Blood on his two ivy plants. As a result, they grow abnormally tall overnight. The next morning, Livvy tells Matt that she is tired of Bradley and that she dumped the Monster Blood into Bradley's cereal. When Matt and Bradley got to school, Bradley reveals that he switched his cereal with Matt's because he saw Livvy put something in his bowl. Matt begins growing abnormally tall. During a swimming match, Matt unusual size allows him to set a swimming record. Matt realizes that the water is making him grow larger, so he leaves the pool. Matt tries to escape unseen because if anyone sees him, they might freak out and call the police. Matt eventually arrives at his house and puts on a giant coat that belongs to his dad. It fits him well. Matt finds the two men that confronted him earlier. He asks them how to reverse the effects of the Monster Blood. It turns out that the two men were actually looking for the "Gas Attack" prank cans. Bradley had ordered a batch of defective stink bombs, and the men were trying to retrieve the cans before they were used. Matt then goes to Bradley's house and asks him how to reverse the effects of Monster Blood. Matt accidentally sets off an intruder alarm in Bradley's house. Matt hears sirens, which means the police are coming. Bradley finds the box that the Monster Blood had come in, and he reads the label. It says that the Monster Blood in the egg was only a sample, and Matt shrinks back to normal size. Matt goes back to his house, only to find that his ivy plants have grown huge. They are so large that they now reached the ceiling. The next day Matt goes to the science fair. His project is so well made that he almost wins. However, before Matt can win, Bradley appears with Matt's ivy plants. Bradley lies to everyone and pretends that he made the plants grow using laser beams. Everyone believes him, and Bradley wins the science fair. Matt notices that his ivy plant is slowly wrapping four tendrils around Bradley's leg and torso, but Bradley doesn't notice. Still angry that Bradley stole his plant, Matt chooses not to warn Bradley. Instead, Matt sarcastically congratulates Bradley. Enter HorrorLand Matt Daniels and Billy Deep are trying to help Sheena Deep from being invisible forever. They try to get help from two Monster Police members, Benson and Clem, but the only thing they do is force Billy and Matt into an X-ray machine to see if they have a room key card, which Matt has. Matt tricks the Horrors that he doesn't have it when he goes through the machine. Since Sheena is invisible, Matt secretly gives her the card, and Sheena hides it in her hand. They escape the Horrors, or not. The two Horrors start chasing them. Matt, Billy, and Sheena go inside "Dr. Twisted's Science Lab" to hide from the Horrors that were chasing them. Billy accidentally opens a box of Monster Blood, which swallows Billy and Sheena. Matt just stares at them, horrified. Byron unexpectedly enters the lab, and helps get the Monster Blood off of them by using a mirror, which sucks the Monster Blood into the mirror. Sheena disappears afterwards. Byron is caught by the two MPs and gets taken away. The mirror shatters, and the MPs melt the pieces into puddles. When Matt and Billy looked into an unmelted piece of the mirror, they see Britney Crosby and Molly Molloy riding a Carousel that was covered in flames. International releases Audiobook Trivia * This is the first Monster Blood book in which Evan Ross and his friends do not appear in. * This is the third installment of the Goosebumps HorrorLand series, a reference to how Monster Blood is the third installment in the original series. * Much like previous sequels, the monster blood of this book has no connection to its origin from the original Monster Blood book. * This book references HBO and Silly Putty. Category:Goosebumps HorrorLand Category:Monster Blood Books Category:Bullies (topic) Category:Sequels Category:HorrorLand Category:Monsters Category:Monster Blood Category:Giants Category:Change in Size Category:Blobs Category:Books Released in 2008 Category:Covers by Brandon Dorman Category:Amusement Park